survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 23 - Przebieg + Nominacje HoH
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Prowadząca zaskoczyła uczestników nowym twistem. Wszyscy domownicy są nominowani i mogą się uratować przed eksmisją, wygrywając immunitet. Pierwszą konkurencję wygrali Dan, Felicia, Tilly oraz Tsunami. Drugą konkurencję wygrali Brad, Diamond, Portia, Felix. Aarona, Ritę, Ruperta i Sebastiana czekała eksmisja. Sebastian jako pierwszy opuścił dom Wielkiego Brata. Po czym Addie Chen zaskoczyła wszystkich drugą eksmisją. Showmance Aarona i Diamond dobiegł końca. TONIGHT: Nowy sojusz może mocno zamieszać w grze... 100px *śmieje się* Mamy kółko literackie o nazwie SEKS! Felix ratuje kobiety przed utonięciem... 100px Felix to mój bohater i jest nawet przystojny. ...oraz kto zostanie nową Głową Domu i kogo nominuje do eksmisji? center|335 px Dzień 31, Noc'Sebastian opuszcza dom Wielkiego Brata.' 100px Jestem wniebowzięta. Dosłownie *skacze po fotelu z radości* Sebastian odpadł! W końcu się doczekałam, lepiej być nie mogło. Nasza arabska pseudogwiazdunia została wyeksmitowana razem z zapachem tandetnych perfum od Armaniego. BYE BITCH *przesyła buziaka do kamery* Następnie Aaron opuszcza dom Wielkiego Brata. 100px Felicia: Biedny Aaron też odpadł. Nie spodziewałam się podwójnej eksmisji. Mam nadzieję, że wysłali go prosto na badania do psychiatryka albo do ośrodka odwykowego. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Felix gratuluje Rupertowi przetrwania nominacji. Mówi mężczyźnie, że bardzo się cieszy, że odpadli Sebastian i Aaron, ponieważ Felix nie miał z nimi praktycznie kontaktu. Felix zaczyna opowiadać Rupertowi historię o swoim tacie, który był policjantem. Zginął on broniąc japońskich imigrantów podczas kiedy ci uprawiali ryż. Felix mówi Rupertowi, że swój obecny charakter oraz wyznawane wartości zawdzięcza właśnie swojemu tacie. Marynarz mówi Rupertowi, że podziwia wszystkich ludzi, którzy wybrali tak ryzykowany zawód, jakim jest policjant. 100px Rupert to wspaniała osoba. Podziwiam go, w pewnym sensie przypomina mi mojego tatę. Mam nadzieję że oboje zajdziemy jak najdalej w tej grze. Dzień 32 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Rita jest w totalnym szoku, że widzowie pozostawili ją przy życiu i to zamiast niej Aaron opuścił rezydencję. Kobiecie jest przykro, że Sebastian opuścił rezydencję, ale czuje, że jest to dla jej dobra. Kobieta rozmawia z Tilly oraz Diamond o całej sytuacji w domu i relacjach z paniami. Diamond wierzy, że kobiety pogodzą się i dojdą do wspólnego mianownika po opuszczeniu domu przez Sebastiana. Tilly wyczuwa jednak, że wydarzy się coś nieprzewidywalnego i niepokojącego, jednak nie wie jeszcze dokładnie, co to może być. Panie muszą pilnować siebie nawzajem oraz mieć oczy i uszy dookoła siebie otwarte. 100px Odejście Sebastiana trochę mnie zasmuciło, ale czuję, że to jest ten moment, abym wreszcie mogła pokazać prawdziwą siebie. Nie jestem pewna, czy ludzie chcą jeszcze ze mną rozmawiać w tym domu? We'll see what happens. Diamond odpowiada Ricie, że od początku jej mówiła, że zostanie w grze. Jest pewna, że widzowie ją uwielbiają. Mówi, że nie przepadała za Sebastianem, ale nie chciała o tym mówić Ricie, bo akceptowała jej związek. Sama kiedyś była w związku z mężczyzną, którego nie popierała jej rodzina. Skończyło się na tym, że wyjechała do z nim do Rosji. 100px Nie chcę być niemiła, ale odejście Sebastiana to dla mnie ulga. Nie podobał mi się ten chłopak i moim zdaniem Rita zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Jednak Rita zna go lepiej ode mnie, więc sama podejmie decyzję. Ja nie chcę zbytnio się wtrącać, bo sama kiedyś byłam w związku z mężczyzną, którego nikt z mojego otoczenia nie akceptował. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mu się żyje tam w niebie. Potem jednak jej facet umarł w nieszczęśliwym wypadku. 100px Nie czuję się komfortowo po tym całym wywoływaniu duchów. Zrobiłam co w mojej mocy, aby przegonić to duszysko. Owszem. Ale nigdy nie da się ich w całości pozbyć. Czuję, że już coś ukartował z moim losem. Tilly powstrzymywała łzy. Złapała Ritę i Diamond za ręce, uśmiechnęła się i odeszła. Życzyła im tylko, aby się nigdy nie poddały. Taka jest ta gra, że ulubione osoby muszą z czasem wyjść z Domu. Aaron, Sebastian to tylko początek, bo z grupy bliskich sobie ludzi zostanie niewielu. Potem odchodzi po kawę. 100px Tilly jest wspaniała. Diamond to my sister. Uwielbiam je obydwie i to są pozytywne postacie, z którymi lubię spędzać każdą wolną chwilę w tym domu, jednak wariatów w tej stodole jest więcej. Piersi do przodu. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px Brad i Tsunami postanowili spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Usiedli sobie w Pink Roomie i zaczęli rozmawiać na różne tematy. Brad zapytał się kobiety, czy pracowała kiedykolwiek jako medium, bo najwidoczniej ma jakiś dar, który mogłaby dobrze wykorzystać i to nie tylko przed kamerką. 100px Czarne chmury wiszą nad domem Wielkiego Brata i jeżeli nic z tym nie zrobimy mam wrażenie, że może dojść do najgorszego. Tsunami odpowiada Bradowi, że ma dar od Boga, który obdarzył ją tą zdolnością, ale mówi, że nie chce wykorzystywać tego, co otrzymała w celach zarobkowych. Dodaje, że wiara jest dla niej bardzo ważna i wierzy, że musi czynić dobro bezinteresownie. Brad ucieszył się, że na tym świecie są jeszcze osoby, które chcą pomagać ludziom bezinteresownie. Stwierdził, że Tsunami jest taką współczesną Matką Teresą z Kalkuty. Może kiedyś nawet zostanie nową świętą i już zawsze będzie czczona przez wszystkie moherowe babcie. 100px Wow, nie wiedziałem, że Tsunami potrafi być taką wspaniałą osobą! Kto wie, może kiedyś dokona czegoś, dzięki czemu przejdzie do historii! Tsunami mówi, że chciałaby zostać ikoną edukacji seksualnej. Mówi, że zawsze promuje bezpieczny stosunek, ma nawet powiedzenie - better latex than sorry, ale dodaje, że musi nad nim popracować. Następnie kobieta pyta Brada czy nosi prezerwatywy "for her pleasure". Brad powiedział Tsunami, że byłaby świetną nauczycielką i uczniowie pewnie nie odrywaliby od niej wzroku. Dodał, że jego też mogłaby kiedyś czegoś nauczyć. Na jej pytanie odpowiedział, że zawsze jest "ubezpieczony", bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy i gdzie może się nadarzyć okazja do jakiejś zabawy. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Portia zaczęła płakać po tym jak została wezwana do diary room. Tilly podchodzi do niej i pyta się co się stało. Portia mówi, że produkcja poinformowała ją o śmierci jej podopiecznej krokodylicy Bethany. To była staruszka, była w ośrodku jeszcze długo przed tym jak Portia zaczęła tam pracować. Tilly przytula kobietę i pociesza ją. Portia jest przekonana że Tilly jest psychologiem, pyta się o jej zarobki. 100px Biedna Bethany. Tilly odpowiada, że bardzo dobrze zarabia. Ludzie aż pchają się do niej kolejkami po to, by im pomogła. Przypomina Portii, że przecież trudzi się rozwiązywaniem problemów ludzi, w szczególności miłosnych. Stara się uspokoić czarnulkę i mówi, że Bethany na pewno jest teraz w lepszym miejscu z jej dalekimi krokodylimi przodkami. Także mówi, że Portii pomoże. 100px A więc przybiegła do mnie zrozpaczona Portia i w sumie to mi przypomniała, że przecież jestem jej dłużna. Przeprosiła Ritę, a ja miałam w zamian ją zeswatać. To może być problematyczne, bo jest ostatnio strasznie zamknięta w sobie i nieobecna. Niektórzy chyba zapomnieli już kto to jest... Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px Diamond namawia Tilly i Tsunami na pobieganie w ogrodzie. Podczas biegu Tilly ciągle wypytuje Diamond o to jak się czuje, że Aaron odpadł. Diamond mówi, że jest jej to już obojętne i chce się skupić na bieganiu. Tilly dalej drąży temat chłopaków i pyta o randkę z Danem. Diamond odpowiada, że jest to ex Tsunami, a nie odbiera się byłych chłopaków przyjaciółkom, poza tym nic do niego nie czuje. Tsunami mówi im, żeby uważały, aż tu nagle rozbiegane i rozgadane Tilly i Diamond nie patrząc przed siebie wpadają do basenu. Uderzają się tym samym o drabinki. Przerażone zaczynają krzyczeć o pomoc. Są całe mokre. Tsunami szybko biegnie po pomoc. Do ogrodu przybiegają chłopacy, którzy wyciągają kobiety. 100px Dlaczego ludzie, którym ufam ciągle mnie krzywdzą? Nie podoba mi się, że Tilly tak bardzo miesza się w moją sferę uczuciową, bo ja mam już dość facetów i dałam to wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Uwielbiam Tilly, ale ona musi zrozumieć, że jestem niezależną kobietą i mogę poradzić sobie sama. Felix pyta Diamond czy nic jej się nie stało. Dziewczyna zaczyna się rumienić i dziękuje za pomoc. Mówi, że biega od dziecka i pierwszy raz trafiła jej się taka sytuacja. Nie wie jak mogła być taka nieuważna. Mówi, że jest cała mokra. 100px Kiedy zobaczyłam, jak Diamond i Tilly wpadają do basenu byłam przerażona. Nie wiedzialam, co zrobić! 100px To jest już drugi raz w Big Brotherze kiedy mogłam umrzeć! I to jest moim zdaniem bardzo dziwne. Czyżby Bóg chciał przekazać mi jakiś sygnał? Jestem za młoda na śmierć. Dzięki ci Boże, za ten dzień przeżyty, dzięki ci Boże, za każdą godzinę, za zdrowie duszy i za ciała siły, dzięki za każdą chleba okruszynę. *modli się* Roztrzęsiona Tilly pyta Diamond, czy nie uderzyła się w brzuch i czy na pewno wszystko w porządku. Diamond zaprzecza i jest niezadowolona jedynie z faktu, że jest mokra. Tilly mówi, że nie dziwi się i mówi, aby szybko poszła zmienić tę białą bluzkę, bo zaczyna prześwitywać. Zauważyła jak Diamond i Felix na siebie patrzą zawstydzeni. 100px Felix pewnie pierwszy raz w życiu cycki zobaczył. A Diamond jako dama nie wiedziała jak się zachować w takiej kompromitującej sytuacji... Dobrze, że tam byłam. Kobieta szybko stanęła między Diamond a Felixem, aby ją zakryć. Nagle z boku podchodzi Tsunami i komplementuje biust swojej przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że jest idealnego kształtu i wielkości. Diamond dziękuje i mówi, że jest z nich bardzo dumna, ponieważ są naturalne. Felix walczy z pokusą, by spróbować ujrzeć chociaż skrawek, ale przypomina sobie o Tilly praktycznie wierzgającej jak byk, aby go staranować za to co planuje. Mężczyzna przynosi ręcznik i żegna się. Tilly sobie o czymś przypomina. 100px Wciąż nie potrafię pozbyć się tego uczucia, że nadchodzi nieuniknione. Mogę walczyć z przeznaczeniem, ale co z tego? I tak mnie dopadnie. Wiem, bo oglądałam "Oszukać Poznaczenie". Kiedy Tsunami i Diamond świetnie się bawiły podczas wycierania ręcznikiem, Tilly wzdycha jakby próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zaniepokojone pytają, czy się w coś uderzyła podczas wpadki z basenem. Kobieta rozwiewa troski przyjaciółek i przytacza im swoje przeczucie, że przydarzy się coś nieprzewidywalnego i niepokojącego, najprawdopodobniej mającego związek z nią. Tilly przytula Diamond oraz Tsunami i mówi im, że nieważne co to mają się nie poddawać i chce, aby jedna z nich, Felicia lub Portia wygrały program. Kobiety zaczęły się przytulać i ogrzewać, bo teraz wszystkie są mokre. 100px No i co? No i to, że nie ma sensu płakać. Jeżeli coś nadchodzi, to mnie nie powstrzyma od roboty. Póki mam czas, będę pomagała ludziom w sprawach miłosnych, będę walczyć o wygraną i świetnie się bawić. Najwyżej po łbach będę lała. Tsunami mówi, że martwi się o nie, od czasu seansu spiritystycznego nie wie jak ma się czuć, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Felix ją potraktował. Mówi, że nie spodziewała sie tak wrednego zachowania po nim. Tilly zgadza się z Tsunami oraz przeprasza za swój ekstremalny nastrój, ale tłumaczy, że musi takie rzeczy brać na poważnie. Opowiada jak raz sukcesywnie zeswatała imigrantkę z Azji, po czym dokładnie 666 dni później przyszła jej rozgniewana babcia i rzuciła na nią klątwę. Przez pół roku jej biznes kulał, dopóki jej podopieczna nie zerwała zaręczyn. Liczy na zrozumienie ze strony Tsunami i Diamond. Felix, korzystając z okazji, przeprasza Tilly i Tsunami. Mówi im, że wczoraj podczas seansu za bardzo go poniosło. Wyznaje kobietom, że jednym z jego największych lęków są duchy i inne zjawiska nadprzyrodzone. Udział w seansie był dla niego ciężką sytuacją i niestety musiał się na kimś wyżyć. Prosi kobiety o przebaczenie. 100px Postanowiłem przeprosić Tilly i Tsunami. Nigdy nie wiadomo kto wygra HoH, a uczestników w domu co raz mniej. Tsunami wzrusza się i mówi Felixowi oraz Tilly, że im wybacza i nie ma już o czym gadać. Kobieta przytula Tilly, a następnie przytula Felixa. 100px Jak dobrze, że dziewczynom nic się nie stało! Była to przy okazji dla mnie okazja, aby się pokazać od trochę lepszej strony, po tym jaką siarę zrobiłem wczoraj. Ale to nie moja wina, że od zawsze boję się duchów. Tsunami mogła się wcześniej zapytać uczestników co sądzą o jej pomyśle. A skoro już doszło do seansu, to powinniśmy go wykonać w odpowiedni sposób. Diamond mówi do kobiet jakim Felix jest bohaterem. Zachował się jak prawdziwy facet. Wspomina jak kiedyś Aaron o mało ich nie zabił, a teraz Felix ratuje im życie. Mówi, że może trafiła na nieodpowiedniego faceta. 100px Aaron to mały, zagubiony chłopiec, a Felix to mężczyzna z krwi i kości. Zaimponował mi ratując mi i Tilly życie. Przecież mógł to olać. Jak byłam mała i topiłam się na plaży to moja siostra udawała, że tego nie widzi. Felix, słysząc słowa Diamond, rumieni się, Mówi kobiecie, że to nic takiego, każdy mężczyzna postąpił by tak samo na jego miejscu, no można oprócz Aarona i Yuu, Każdy mężczyzna ma obowiązek dbać o otaczające go kobiety. Proponuje wszystkim kobietom przejście do kuchni. Tam Felix wyciąga szampana i nalewa wszystkim. Mężczyzna wznosi toast za zdrowie kobiet. Diamond z kieliszkiem szampana wpatruje się w Felixa jak w obrazek. Zauważa to Tilly, która rozsłoszczona przeprasza wszystkich i zabiera kobietę na bok wierząc, że jest przeznaczona Danowi, a nie Felixowi. 100px Ja z Felixem tylko gadaliśmy. To fajny facet, ale nie jestem zboczona. Poza tym mówiłam już, że na razie koniec ze związkami. Wiem jednak, że Tilly chce mojego dobra i nigdy nie pozwoliłaby zrobić mi krzywdy. Tilly początkowo się wahała i rozglądała tylko ze srogim wyrazem twarzy. Jednak przełknęła swoją dumę i wybaczyła Felixowi, przy czym przeprosiła za swoje złośliwe słowa. Także przyznała, że ten cały seans mocno na nią wpłynął, tłumacząc się historią o jakiejś zgrzybiałej starej babie, co rzuciła klątwę na jej randkowy biznes. 100px Przeprosiłam Felixa, ale tak na 60%. Bo jednak wciąż jestem trochę zdenerwowana na niego. Ale musiałam to zrobić, bo jestem damą i mi nie przystoi się zachowywać. Tak mówiły Kim Woodburn, Małgosia Rozenek, SuperNiania... Felix podchodzi do Tilly i Diamond. Pyta się Diamond czy mogą porozmawiać na osobności. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką spotkał w swoim życiu. Olśniło go dopiero wtedy, kiedy uratował ją z basenu. Felix mówi Diamond, że uważa ją za boginię życia. Diamond jest zaskoczona słowami Felixa, ale zgadza się na rozmowę. Mówi, że naprawdę polubiła Felixa i jest mu bardzo wdzięczna za uratowanie jej życia. 100px Topiłam się w niespełnionych marzeniach, topiłam się w nieudanych miłościach, topiłam się w oceanie łez, aż nagle przybył Felix, który mnie uratował. Nie potrafię wyrazić słowami jak bardzo wdzięczna jestem, ale jego wyznanie mną wstrząsnęło. Obiecałam sobie - koniec z facetami. Co jeśli on mną manipuluje? Tilly odchodząc usłyszała przez przypadek to i owo. Złapała się za podbródek z zastanowienia. Postanowiła nie przeszkadzać ani nie podsłuchiwać, jednak zaczęła sobie dopowiadać to, czego już z ust Felixa nie zrozumiała. 100px Diamond to cudowna kobieta. Nikt nie zepsuje naszego przyszłego związku, nawet ta swatka Tilly! Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Diamond, Felicia, Rupert, Tilly i Tsunami postanowili założyć "SEKS" - Czyli skrót od Seksownie Edukujące Książko-Szaleństwo. Innymi słowy kółko literackie. W piątkę czytali w Pink Roomie książki, popijając sobie przy tym kawę i herbatę, wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami i opiniami. Tsunami wręcz połknęła "Lodziarkę, co tańczyć nie umie" w godzinę. Była zachwycona napięciem, z którym cały czas dochodziła do końca lektury. Rupert oraz Felicia dyskutowali na temat "Wenus vs Mars - Skorumpowana władza", po której byli wstrząśnięci. Diamond i Tilly natomiast chichotały i nie mogły posiąść się z ekscytacji po ukończeniu "Księżnej Izabeli i Siedmiu Rafalaludków". Diamond strasznie zazdrościła Księżnej Izabeli i chciałaby strasznie być na jej miejscu, zawsze marzyła o dostaniu zaproszenia na wielki bal. Tilly zgadza się i pochwala romantyzm tej powieści i tego jak genialnie pokazano antagonistkę - Wyrodną córkę Aleksandrę. 100px *śmieje się* Mamy kółko literackie o nazwie SEKS! Powiem tak, dawno się tak nie uśmiałam, choć były momenty, gdzie naprawdę wciągnęłam się w poważną dyskusję. Nie sądziłam, że literatura tak łączy. Sama pochłaniam książki, niestety ostatnio same prawnicze. 100px Nasze kółko literackie jest fantastyczne, a brakuje mi tutaj przystojnych facetów, z którymi mogłabym figlować. 100px To jest właśnie cudowne. Znaleźć sobie ludzi, z którymi poczytasz, podyskutujesz, wypijesz dobrą herbatę, zjesz ciastko i dostaniesz ciastko... Księżna Izabela to wręcz mój autorytet. Będę musiała zapytać Felicię czy poleci mi jakiś kryminał. Diamond mówi, że kiedyś czytała świetną książkę o kobiecie, która ujeżdżała kaktusa. 100px Może i nie wyglądam, ale jestem strasznym molem książkowym. Lubię poczytać sobie dobrą powieść. Sama kiedyś próbowałam napisać coś własnego. Tilly wpadło coś do głowy, mówi, że chyba wie o jaką książkę chodzi Diamond. Udała się truchcikiem do biblioteczki, poszperała i wyciągnęła jakąś starą książkę. Przynosi ją do swoich kompanów, którzy gromadzą się w kole wokół znaleziska. Tilly tłumaczy, że dzieło to pochodzi z szesnastego wieku. Wiele stron podobnież zaginęło na skutek intensywnych wojen kur domowych o to, kto tę książkę będzie posiadał, ponieważ przeczytanie jej miało gwarantować dozgonną miłość męża. Sama kobieta ujeżdżająca kaktusa, Louisiana Gesse-Lerka, była uznawana za ikonę piękna na biednych wsiach, niczym Afrodyta. Tylko, że z blond afro. 100px Czy wierzę w ten mit? Owszem. Sama przeczytałam i działa. Wiem, bo żyję z mężem w bardzo szczęśliwym związku. Gdy tylko mogę to rekomenduję tę pozycję na kursach. Czasem wiara w takie słodkie zabobony potrafi konsekwentnie podnieść morale. Chyba powiem Diamond, Tsunami i Bradowi aby poczytali. Dzień 33 Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Felicia wraz Tsunami świętuje eksmisję Sebastiana pijąc drinki i opalając się. Felicia wyznaje, że jej team na pewno już go ściga za przewinienia, których się dopuścił w tym domu. Po chwili Felicia wyznaje Tsunami że mimo takiego sukcesu ma koszmary w nocy. Opowiada, że śnił jej się Sebastian podrzynający jej gardło. Pyta się Tsunami czy to przez te duchy, które ostatnio wywoływali. Tsunami odpowiada Felicii, że możliwe, że wyczuwa zło, jakie drzemało w Sebastianie. Mówi, że źli ludzie z reguły zostawiają po sobie ślad, którzy inni będą mogli przez długi czas odczuwać i który będzie ich nękał. Dodaje, że są to przejawy tego, że Felicia ma dar do czytania aur. 100px Wow. Jeżeli Felicia naprawdę ma dar do czytania aur to będzie to coś niesamowitego! Mam nadzieję, że będzie w stanie go użyć. Felicia zgadza się z Tsunami. Mówi, że weźmie Xanax to na pewno jej się polepszy. Wyznaje, że ciężko będzie jej się pozbyć tego śmiecia z głowy. 100px Może rzeczywiście przez moje ukryte talenty mam takie sny. Na szczęście jest Xanax. Co najwyżej ta psychopatka Rita może mi się zakraść do łóżka. Mam nadzieję, że ją też kiedyś wywieje z tego domu. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Po eksmisji Felicia zastaje swoje łóżko obsypane brązowym ryżem. Orientuje się, że ktoś jej zostawił wiadomość. Ryż był ułożony w napis „SLUT”. Felicia zaczyna krzyczeć, że albo duchy nawiedziły jej łóżko albo Sebastian zostawił po sobie ślady. Kobieta ma łzy w oczach i mówi, że to był najlepszy ryż jaki mieli w domu. Portia przytula Felicię i mówi, że jak wyjdą z domu to poszczuje Sebastiana stadem krokodyli. Felicia dziękuje za wsparcie i zarządza sprzątanie, bo uważa, że należy zdezynfekować dom po eksmisji, w której odpadły niechlujne osoby. Diamond od razu zgadza się z Felicią w kwestii sprzątania domu. Kobiety zaczynają od posprzątania ryżu. Nagle Felicia zauważa brudną pod swoim łóżkiem i pyta się kobiet czy orientują się do kogo może należeć. Diamond ma już dość dziwnych sytuacji w domu. Wpada na pomysł, że może produkcja podrzuciła im drugiego impostera. 100px Ktoś wprowadza chaos! Czuję się teraz jak Gaja. Felicia mówi Diamond, że ma rację, to Big Brother więc wszystko może się wydarzyć. Jednak trudno jej uwierzyć aby ktokolwiek z pozostałych był imposterem. Felicia uważa, że Felix jest jakimś duchem, bo ostatnio mówił w kręgu jak jakiś nawiedzony. Po chwili wzdycha i mówi, że chyba jest przemęczona. Zbyt wiele dziwnych rzeczy dzieje się wokół niej. 100px *ziewa* Naprawdę, nie wiem co się dzieje ostatnio, ale czuję się przybita. Spać nie mogę, mam koszmary. Czuję resztki ryżu pod sobą. Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj szkockiej. Pomaga mi w takich momentach. Plik:Podwórko.png 100px Zadanie było jednym wielkim chaosem. Jestem zawiedziony tym jak sobie poradziłem - pod wpływem stresu zapomniałem wielu słów i nazw. Szansa na wygranie HoH po raz pierwszy prysnęły jak bańka mydlana. Teraz mam nadzieję, że nie wygra Tilly albo Felicia, bo te dwie kobiety mają ewidetnie ze mną jakiś problem. 100px Boję się, że to że idzie mi dobrze w zadaniach w końcu naceluje na mnie innych w domu... Moja chora i zepsuta przez lata przykrych doświadczeń psychika spowodowała, że z nikim nie mam bardzo bliskiej relacji, co zapewne trochę mnie kopie w dupę. Nową Głową Domu został właśnie Dan... 100px Wolałabym, żeby to Tsunami wygrała HoH. Nie wiem na czym stoję z Danem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę nominowana, bo pobyt w tym domu wiele dla mnie znaczy. 100px Ludzie chyba są zdziwieni, ze wygrałem HoH, bo nawet nikt jakoś mocno o siebie nie walczy. Bardzo chciałbym teraz zrobić swój ruch i zobaczyć, kto tak naprawdę jest po której stronie. Po usłyszeniu wyników Diamond przytula Dana i gratuluje mu wygranej. Mówi, że nie może doczekać się na jego list i teraz to jego pięć minut. 100px Myślę, że Dan będzie chciał wyeliminować z gry zagrożenie. Może jakiegoś innego samca alfa. Ja jestem tylko słodką, bezbronną murzynką. Dajcie żyć kobiecie. 100px Diamond? Halo? Kręcę się jej pod nosem od dłuższego czasu ale ciągle mnie ignoruje. Nie, nie kręcę się dlatego że she shines like diamond. Chciałem nawiązać jakiś kontakt chociaż wzrokowy, ale coś nie wyszło. 100px Cieszę się, że Dan został HoH. Należało mu się! Po rozstaniu z Tsunami było mu ciężko, odrobina luksusu mu nie zaszkodzi. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH Dan bardzo cieszył się z wygranej i nie mógł uwierzyć, że wreszcie posiada władzę w Domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px TAK! Jestem z siebie dumny. Niestety nie jestem dobry z chemii, narkotyki mi ją skutecznie obrzydziły... Mężczyzna nie może się doczekać, aż uczestnicy będą do niego przychodzić i lizać mu dupcię. 100px Mam nadzieję, ze ludzie będą teraz do mnie podchodzić i radzić mi, co mam zrobić że swoją mocą w tym tygodniu. Są osoby, z którymi nie rozmawiałem w ogóle, więc może obiorę je na celownik, ale gdyby ktoś chciał żebym pomógł mu zrealizować jego plan, to jestem otwarty! Dan przysięga, że będzie sprawiedliwy, ale surowy. 100px Daje słowo tym, którzy będą ze mną szczerzy i mili dla mnie. Krwawą Ręka Dana was nie dopadnie. Dzień 34, Rano Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Dan podchodzi do Tsunami i pyta ją, co powinien zrobić z nominacjami. Jest ciekaw, czy dziewczyna jest na niego zła po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Mówi, że ma mętlik w głowie. Tsunami odpowiada Danowi, że uważa, że powinien zrobić to, co uważa dla niego za odpowiedni. Mówi, że nie może przejmować się innymi i ich opiniami, bo to indywidualna gra i to jego dobro powinno być dla niego najważniejsze. 100px Uważam, że Dan powinien zrobić to, co dla niego jest najlepsze. Uważam, że mnie nie nominuje przez to, że byliśmy naprawdę blisko przez jakiś czas. Dan mówi, że bardzo miło słyszeć takie słowa z ust Tsunami. Docenia to, jak bardzo szanuje jego dobro. Opiera głowę o jej ramię i głośno wzdycha, następnie wychodzi. 100px Wow. Dan zostawił mnie samego w pokoju HoH. Strasznie chamsko! Nie wiem, co on sobie myśli, może i jest HoH, ale nie rządzi mną! 100px Tsunami ma rację! Zrobię to, co dla mnie jest najlepsze. Do widzenia Diamond. Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na siódmej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałem zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Diamond, niestety, ale mamy słaby kontakt, nigdy do mnie nie podeszłaś, a ja sam próbowałem, ale zostałem olany. Rupert, fajnie, że jesteś, ale jest Cię w nim mało na mojej drodze. Siódma ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Nie wiem, czy Dan zdaje sobie sprawę, ale zadarł nie tylko że mną, ale ze wszystkimi moimi dziewczynami. Gra dopiero się zaczyna. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie poddam się bez walki. 100px Dan jeszcze pożałuje, że mnie nominował. Nie widział mnie wkurwionego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach